


Sharing

by Miundy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Haddock twins, Human Jack Frost, M/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Polyamory, Slight Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Translation, Twincest, female twin, hijackie, polyamorous relashionship, sex in not the ennemy, translated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miundy/pseuds/Miundy
Summary: Hiccie and Hiccup had always shared everything since childhood. Naturally, seeing that they were twins. When it was about Jack, it wasn't different.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Partage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247645) by [Watachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan). 
  * A translation of [Partage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247645) by [Watachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan). 



> This text was for the Sex is not the Enemy challenge on Livejournal. 
> 
> Well, presence of the oh-so charming Hiccie of Miundy-foxy for a threesome with Hiccup and Jack. Really sliiiiightly incestuous.  
>  **Translated by Miundy-Foxy on Tumblr with the help of Macracanthus as beta. Hiccie’s character belongs to them as well.**
> 
> Enjoy!

Hiccie and Hiccup had always shared everything since childhood. Naturally, seeing that they were twins. When it was about Jack, it wasn’t any different.

So Jack shared his love between the Haddock twins; loving Hiccie’s soft and delicate curves as much as Hiccup’s rougher and more masculine features. Sometimes buried in the warm core of one auburn-haired cutie, another time offering himself to her twin’s hardness. He wasn’t their plaything, nor an easy way for them to get pleasure. What was between the three was sincere and precious. He cared deeply for them, and he felt just as loved in return.

And he also liked to see the love the twins harbored for each other. He knew that before he stumbled into their lives, they had touched one another, mutually masturbating when their own fingers alone weren’t enough.

He relished making love to this beautiful girl; her gracious back arching under his thrusts and her voice expressing all the pleasure he was granting her. And he liked seeing Hiccup lying close to them; caressing his twin’s chest and stomach while he was kissing her cheek and ear. Hiccie was never moaning as loudly than when he was by her side; his fingers stroking her burning skin and his lips whispering sometimes sweet, sometimes dirty words in her ear. Jack didn’t know he liked the fantasy of incestuous twins until it was obvious in front of his very eyes.

His blue eyes met Hiccup’s, the beauty under him moaning louder and louder. The two young men knew; they recognized the telltale signs. There was no need for Jack to say it, but it sounded so erotic.

“Touch her.”

Hiccup knew fairly well what Jack was asking. His hand slid from his sister’s stomach to her chest, gently groping one breast, then the other, then lower on her belly; to an area that made the girl gasp. His middle finger reached the soft spot neglected until now and he tenderly traced his fingertip around it, provoking more appreciative whines from his sister, as Jack was still rolling his hips into her; hard. Hiccie clung to the sheets with one hand; the other weaved itself in her twin’s hair, who in return moved his gaze from his ministrations on her female parts to bury his nose in hair that was so similar to his own. He returned to whispering words between kisses on the shell of her ear. A silent cry suddenly escaped the auburn-haired girl’s throat and her back raised from the mattress, her hips meeting Jack’s as her head rolled back; mouth open in a trembling moan. They both knew that she had just climaxed.

Jack stopped moving, as did Hiccup, giving their partner time to get her breath back. The male twin turned a bit so he was half lying on his back, revealing his arousal to the white-haired boy. Jack licked his lips and slid out of the recovering young lady; his sex still hard and glistening, plainly visible by the other boy. He stared at him and then asked him to come closer with a tilt of his head. Jack obeyed; crawling on all fours until he was on top of him. He sat on the freckled thighs and Hiccup guided his hand to his member in a silent plea. Jack started stroking him without a word; his eyes never leaving Hiccup’s ones. In the green irises, he could already see a thousand promises of pleasure to come with each move of his own hand. He started when he felt another hand glide on his own sex and understood that it was heading lower, behind, getting around his hip. Jack felt fingers playing with his ring muscles, while Hiccup grabbed the nearly forgotten small bottle of lube. He got his fingers back and poured this substance made to help them happily do the do. Jack continued his work on his lover’s penis as he was feeling the auburn-haired boy’s fingers preparing him for what was next.

When they were out, Jack knew what he had to do. He was used to it. Shifting his pelvis to align himself with his partner; he let him slide between his butt cheeks with a satisfied moan. Hiccup, smiling, laid his hands on the pale hips; stroking them with his thumbs. Near them, Hiccie had recovered since some time and was watching them with rapt attention.

Jack started moving his hips; finding a rhythm of raising, lowering and occasionally even rolling his hips. He enjoyed how his lover’s member was moving in him; how it was stimulating places he didn’t know existed before their first time together. Hiccup guided him with his hands; gripping his hips softly but firmly. It was awesome how his expression was different with him or Hiccie. He was way more silent and concentrated with Hiccie, careful of her pleasure, but with him, he was so expressive in his voice and face. He was so beautiful. Hiccup raised a hand and caressed his cheek.  
Jack opened his eyes feeling the soft touch of Hiccup’s knuckles on his face. The way the auburn-haired boy was looking at him; as if he was special and unique, he lived for these moments. Hiccup suddenly caught him by his arms and rolled on his side, with an arm secured around the other’s waist. Jack ended up on his back; his lover on top of him lining up again against him. They shared a look; asking for consent, and as soon as Jack nodded, he buried himself in the tight heat once more. Hiccup laid down on top of him, embracing him as he kissed his neck.

Jack knew what the freckled boy was thinking, what he wanted to tell him. He didn’t need to hear his “I love yous” to know how much he loved him. Hiccie crawled closer and captured his lips; telling him the same thing through a kiss. Jack took one hand of each of the Haddocks and squeezed, thinking about all the love he felt for them. An appreciative sound came from both; they knew of it.

Hiccup was on his knees, holding his lover’s thighs in a similar way to what he saw him use previously with his sister. Then he moved his hips, and Jack moaned as his head rolled back gently on the bed. This time, it was him who was adored and caressed by the auburn-haired girl, her thin fingers grazing his muscles delicately, nails lightly scratching his skin, making him even more aroused. She let her lips play against his neck; kissing his Adam’s apple, licking a spot under his ear that made him gasp. Hiccup, still rocking into their lover, was watching his sister taking care of Jack. If he was even just a little bit jealous; he would have pushed her away from him. But they had always shared everything, and Jack was no exception. Sharing their boyfriend; it was almost natural.

Hiccie let her lips slide over Jack’s chest, and he placed a hand in her hair with a sigh. Through her lips’ gentle caress on her lover’s chest the freckled girl could feel the way her brother’s movements inside him became more erratic. She raised her head slightly to observe what she had felt, and shared a look with her twin before turning back to Jack.

“Jack, would you like me to touch you?”

“Y-Yeeees”, he said arching his back.

He was lost in those sensations, it was obvious. So she resumed her strokes on his chest, slowly while gauging his reactions. Then she lowered her hand; tracing circles on his lower stomach, right above his erection. When he grunted and moved his hips to try to move closer to her hand, Hiccie stopped her teasing and wrapped her fingers around him; following her brother’s movements. Jack was gripping the sheets, turning his knuckles even whiter, his legs wrapping around Hiccup, opening himself up even more for him. It became a priority for he auburn-haired boy to hit the soft spot within his lover with each thrust; making him a big pile of marmelade. He was trying to hold back; but watching him with Hiccie before had already aroused him so much that he wasn’t going to last long.

When Jack started shaking violently, his back and hips giving discordant jerks and his cries turning louder and higher, the twins knew he was about to come. They both applied to their task; and with a scream the white-haired boy’s head jerked back as his semen spurted on his belly. Hiccup stopped his thrusts to give him time to enjoy his orgasm, Hiccie slowly stroking the already softening member. They knew what their boyfriend liked. They watched him catch his breath; waiting for him to give permission for Hiccup to finish. After a few moments, he raised his head and looked at Hiccup, nodding with a smile. The auburn-haired boy gripped his hips and resumed his movements; gently at first not to hurt him. It didn’t last long before he released in his lover; his hips meeting Jack’s a few more times as he rode his climax.

The sheets needed to be changed and the three young lovers were in dire need of a shower or a bath. That’s how they ended up together in their bathtub; Hiccup at the bottom, Jack between his legs and Hiccie in front of him. They were just enjoying the warm water and bubbles around them. Even though they were still naked, no desire lingered in them, except maybe that of kissing and cuddling innocently, simply appreciating this moment of sharing the mutual affection between them.


End file.
